


The Exiling of Caitlin Grieve

by anotherfirename



Series: 13th Age Stories [3]
Category: 13th Age (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen, last 13th age story i have for this character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherfirename/pseuds/anotherfirename
Summary: Set after the end of the campaign, Caitlin Grieve finds herself leaving home like her sister before her.
Series: 13th Age Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080800





	The Exiling of Caitlin Grieve

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting this from my tumblr for posterity.

Caitlin Grieve drops her bag onto the grass at side of the dirt road edged by trees and fraught with muddy potholes. She tips the bag over onto its side with one foot and sits down on it.

“Are you okay with all of this?” she asks as she pulls back her hood. 

Bridget Grieve, who is Caitlin’s older sister though she looks young enough to be her daughter, carries her own bag effortlessly over one shoulder despite it being almost twice the girl’s size. 

“Yeah,” Bridget says as she sets the bag down next to Caitlin’s. “Are you?” 

“I don’t know,” Caitlin admits without looking at her sister. “It feels weird saying good bye, especially since we’re never coming back. I’ve lived in Krawsbie all my life and now I can’t ever go back or else they’ll try to kill me.” 

She winces and wonders if it’s too late to take back what she said. It hasn’t been easy since she returned to Krawsbie, but at least it wasn’t her own parents who drove her out. 

“We just can’t enter the town,” Bridget says, seemingly oblivious to Caitlin’s discomfort. “We can still see our brothers when they leave. And they will. Colin hunts and Declan’s already left.” 

Caitlin reaches up to absently rub the scars on her forehead left by the horns that sprouted from her skull. Sometimes they still sting and ache like the scars on her back, but they’re nothing compared to the nightmares. 

“I don’t know how you can be so okay about this,” she says. 

“I’ve had longer to get used to it,” her sister replies, but without any heat or malice that Caitlin expected. 

Caitlin looks up at her sister and tries to imagine what the girl would look like if they were allowed to grow up together. Bridget tilts her head to one side and looks back with large golden eyes that were once brown like her siblings’. Caitlin is the first to look away. She fixes her gaze on the point where the road dips over the horizon and vanishes from view. Bridget’s gaze lingers for a moment longer before she starts to walk back and forth across the muddy road. 

“We can’t stay with Declan forever,” Caitlin says quietly as Bridget continues pacing. “I know he’d let us, but it wouldn’t be right. Where do you think we should go?” 

“Elsewhere,” Bridget replies. “Anywhere. Plans won’t help.” 

“But we have to survive somehow. How are we going to find work? How are we going to afford a home? Will we even find somewhere that would accept us? It would have to be a big city I guess, but I don’t know what I’d do in a big city.” 

“I can hunt. And I can sell my teeth.” 

Caitlin looks over at her sister and pulls a face. 

“I’m sorry,” she says. “Did you just say that you can sell your teeth?” 

Bridget stops pacing and grins at her sister, showing off the rows of pointed teeth crowded in her mouth. 

“Changeling teeth,” the girl declares. “Sell for a pretty penny and they grow back.” 

Caitlin stares at the girl with a mixture of disbelief and disgust. When she returned home it was obvious that she’s no longer the unthinking beast that she used to be, but unfortunately a sense of decorum wasn’t included with her higher reasoning skills. 

“You’re…” Caitlin begins, but then quickly looks away again. 

Bridget cocks her head to one side and goes to sit next to her sister. 

“It’ll be okay,” she says as she plops down onto the grass. “We’re tougher than we look and there’re cities that’ve seen stranger than us two.” 

“I’m just so sorry, Bridget.” Caitlin says. “I thought I was doing the right thing but I wasn’t. I was just trying to help you, and I only made things worse. I hurt so many people. All of those druids are dead because of me. But you didn’t abandon me then and you’re not abandoning me now. I don’t understand.” 

Caitlin rubs tears from her eyes with the back of her hand and tries not to cry more than she already is. Bridget scrambles on her hands and knees to sit in front of Caitlin. She peers up at her little sister with wide eyes that shine in the dark. 

“Fixing little sister’s mistakes is what big sisters do, little rabbit,” she says. “And you’re my little sister. I forgot but then I remembered and now I won’t forget ever again okay? I’m gonna take care of you like I’m supposed to.” 

Caitlin tries to hold back tears but finds that she can’t no matter how hard she tries. She reaches out and pulls her sister into her arms, burying her face into Bridget’s shoulder and sobbing her heart out. Bridget squawks and squirms a bit when she finds that her arms have been pinned to her sides, but she relaxes into the embrace and leans her head against her sister’s. Slowly the crying eases into gentle breaths against the girl’s jacket. 

“God,” Caitlin says with a giggle. “I thought Colin gave you a bath.” 

“He tried,” Bridget says with far too much pride. 

Caitlin laughs and releases her sister so that she can get a better look at her. She’s not the same girl that she was when they were growing up together and she never will be, but Caitlin reasons that Bridget would probably say the same thing about her. Bridget looks up suddenly and starts to peer down the road, but if there’s something she’s smelling or seeing Caitlin has no idea what it is. 

“Took him long enough,” the girl says as she grabs her bag and starts to walk down the road. 

“Hey, wait for me!” Caitlin calls after her as she hauls her own bag along behind her. 

A covered wagon pulled by two grey mules draws into view, and the solitary driver perched up at the front tips his wide-brimmed hat to the two girls. 

“Declan!” Caitlin calls. 

“Did you get tired of waiting for me or something?” Declan asks with a cheery grin. “Thought I was meeting you closer to town. Just give me a second to turn the wagon around and then I’ll load your things.” 

The sisters clear the road so that Declan can coax the mules into turning the wagon around. Once he’s done he hops down and takes his sisters’ bags in each hand. 

“You didn’t need to come all this way just for us,” Caitlin says. 

“If I’m not going to come all this way for my sisters then who else would I do it for?” Declan replies as he hauls the bags into the back of the wagon. “Besides, Colin’s letter said you two have been through enough as it is. It’s the least I can do.” He pauses when he notices Caitlin’s red eyes and flushed cheeks. “You okay?” 

“Not yet,” Caitlin admits, “but I think I will be.” 

Declan nods and offers Caitlin a hand to help her onto the front bench. Then his gaze drifts over to Bridget and he frowns when he sees her sniffing at one of the mules. Both animals watch her with wide eyes and trembling bodies. 

“If you eat one of them I’ll hook you and make you take its place,” Declan says as he walks over to ruffle his sister’s hair. 

Bridget scowls up at him and snaps her teeth a little but Declan doesn’t seem to mind despite the fact that he hasn’t seen her since their parents drove her away. But he watches her curiously as she jumps into the back of the wagon and crawls through to the front. He’ll admit that he doesn’t remember much about Bridget, but even though she looks a lot the sister he remembers there’s an unsettling feeling that he can’t shake. Maybe it’s just the fact that she didn’t age at all or the knowledge that what happened to her will never be completely reversed, but he forces himself to shake off the feeling. As far as Declan is concerned life wasn’t made for people to dwell on the past. 

“Well, ladies,” he says with all of the cheer and bravado he can muster as he climbs into the driver’s seat and picks up the reigns. “Let’s get this show on the road before it gets dark.” 

“Yeah,” Bridget agrees. “Bad things come out a night.” 

“Which you would know because you were one of them.” 

Bridget grins and Declan does his best to not flinch from seeing her teeth for the first time. 

“You know,” he says as he spurs the mules on to get the wagon rattling down the road. “When we were growing up our parents thought that I’d be the problem child. Everyone always underestimates the girls.” 

“That seems to be the way of things,” Caitlin muses. 

“So do you have a plan or are you just wandering the road? Not that there’s anything wrong with wandering. I did it myself for a while.” 

“The latter it seems. Or at least Bridget seems to think so.” 

“It’s not so bad,” Bridget says with a shrug. 

“Well according to Colin you’re an expert on it by now,” Declan says. “But for now it’s a long road to the next city. Got any stories to tell?” 

Bridget thinks about this and then sits up so that she can dangle her arms over the front of the wagon. 

“Okay,” she says. “So there was…an elf who vanishes sometimes, and a giant robot demon thing. And this guy who speaks fancy, but I didn’t always understand what he was saying even after I got my head back on straight. Oh, and there was also this dragon who was really hungry all the time. And a really stupid fox man. But it all started when the giant robot demon thing wanted his daggers sharpened but didn’t want to pay for it…”


End file.
